masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Lands
| rarity = Rare | type = Town Curse | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Target enemy Town's is reduced by about 50%. Unrest level also rises by +1. }} Cursed Lands is a Rare Town Curse belonging to the realm. For it will cause the quality of resources in the town to degrade, halving the rate of all the town's citizens and buildings. Anything being produced in this town, whether new Town Buildings or Normal Units, will take twice as long as normal. Production of Trade Goods and Housing will yield half as much and Population Growth, respectively. To maintain Cursed Lands over a town, an Upkeep Cost of must be paid at the start of each turn. Effects Cursed Lands degrades the quality of resources collected by the citizens of the targeted enemy Town, resulting in all levels being halved. As a result, any construction of new Town Buildings and creation of new Normal Units in this town will take twice as long as normal. Halved Production While Cursed Lands is affecting a Town, the total amount of from the town's Workers, Town Buildings and other sources is reduced by 50% (halved). As a result, any project undertaken by this town will take about twice as long to complete. Construction of new Town Buildings will take twice as long, as will creation of new Normal Units of any kind. When Trade Goods are manufactured, they will yield only about 50% as much as normal. Only yielded through this project is affected - other sources of are not. The same occurs when the Housing project is selected while Cursed Lands is in effect: the bonus to Population Growth gained through this project is halved, while other sources of Population Growth are unaffected. Unrest Unrest is increased by exactly +1. This can turn an extra citizens into a Rebel in this town, assuming that no effect manages to offset this. Usage turns the ground underneath the town into a dirty brown color.]] Cursed Lands may only be cast on the overland map, for the base Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an enemy town that does not already have a Cursed Lands spell affecting it. Upon casting the spell, the game automatically opens the target town's details panel. A few moments later, the land beneath the town will turn a dirty brown color, indicating that it is now under the effect of this Town Curse. The effects of Cursed Lands are applied immediately on the start of the town's owner's next turn, and will continue to apply while the spell exists. Cursed Lands cast on the player's town will show a visible change in the amount of produced in the town. It is not possible to see the actual effect on enemy towns, but the overall affect on the enemy's economy is noticeable in the long run - assuming the curse is not dispelled. At the start of each turn, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of to keep Cursed Lands active. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of available will cause the spell to dissipate immediately. If you've placed Cursed Lands on a town, you may remove it by examining the town's details and clicking the text reading "Cursed Lands" in the town's Enchantments list. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Cursed Lands may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Cursed Lands during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Cursed Lands has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Cursed Lands spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Cursed Lands is a good and rather-cheap spell to cast on an enemy Town in order to reduce that town's contribution to the enemy's strategic efforts. Primarily, the targeted town will only be able to produce new Normal Units at half the normal rate, which makes this a good spell to cast at enemy army-production centers. The spell can also be used to prevent enemy towns from growing rapidly. Cast it on a burgeoning new enemy town, and all construction of new Town Buildings there will take twice as long - slowing down the enemy's economy. Cursed Lands is often used to cripple an enemy during an actual war. The fewer units the enemy can produce, the less threat that enemy poses. Sure, he/she may still buy buildings and units (assuming computer-controlled opponents even do this at all), but this will cost plenty of . Most wizards being constantly targeted by Cursed Lands will have to rely much more on Fantastic Units - and still have a problem with slowly-developing frontier towns. Note that the best targets are large population centers, as these tend to have high production - and thus halving that production gives more of a penalty overall. Try to find towns where the enemy has set all citizens to Worker - these are good targets for the spell. The low Upkeep Costs for Cursed Lands encourage casting this spell on as many enemy towns as possible. Slowing down an opponent's entire economy, while you yourself are progressing normally, can lead to an easy victory in any war. Category:Town Curses Category:Death